


times to try again

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Another loss, another missed championship opportunity, and Becky feels ready to crash out and explode all at once.

Set post-Royal Rumble 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "any fandom, any characters, 'I don't want perfect, I want you'" at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/758841.html?thread=99899961#t99899961) on LiveJournal.
> 
> today's comment_fic theme was "five sentences", hence why this is so super short (even for me, ha). also, does it even count as hurt/comfort when one person isn't even present? as the summary says, i picture this being set post-royal rumble 2016 (at which becky lost to charlotte), but it could be almost any similar situation as long as it coincides with bayley's title reign at nxt.

Another loss, another missed championship opportunity, and Becky feels ready to crash out and explode all at once. Is her best never going to be good enough? She’s seen her friends (and people she _thought_ were her friends) with titles, sees her girlfriend proudly carrying a championship every time she tunes in to watch NXT these days. It should be a little disheartening, Becky supposes, but she knows how long Bayley’s waited for this, how hard Bayley’s worked to get this far, and, knowing it’s like her own situation, it makes her feel a little better – as does thinking of Bayley now.

Bayley isn’t here with her, but Becky can hear Bayley’s voice in her mind – _“there’s no need to be perfect when you’re already **you**!”_ – and there’s something about those words that puts her at ease, something about those words that reminds her: there’ll be times to try again.


End file.
